Gems Auctioning
Written by Pyronutz Well I promise to try and not rant here, and just help inform some people on how to set realistic gem prices. Seeing a lot of gems on auction with like a starting price of 9000, buyout of 30k and what not, and your really just not gonna sell this gem, so heres some help to make the most of gem selling. First off, as a lvl 10.0+ Jeweler and Tailor, heres what I can do for profit on lvl 10 items. On a common gem, if I just craft it and sell, Ill pay 900 for a mold, add the gem, sell for 3700. So do a 3700-900=2800 and thats my profit margin. So any common gem, toss it on there for 1500, maybe 2k and Ill buy it straight up. Ill try and get a bunch, and at some point grind them all to try and make some money. On your rare gems, things like blue sapphire (jewelry), ancient treatsap (tailoring), mindflow crystals (armor), those gems with some more interesting names/descriptions usually mean Rare, well craft these and you can straight sell them for 5500. So subtract the 900 for mold, and a profit margin for 4600, so I might pay 2-3k for one of these. Those are some base numbers that give you an idea on basically what Im looking at when quickly buying gems. So if you are totally uninformed about gems, heres some ruff guidelines, if the gem sounds boring, it probly is, grab your 1500 and be done with it. It it sounds nice, 12000 is too much! try 2-4k to sell it off. If you have a bunch at once (10+) i ~might~ pay a little more for it. (and of course remember the price you set is the price ~per~ gem). Now then, if you do an auction search on lvl 48 Crafted Jewelry/Armor, you'll see some items selling for 9-15k so how does this factor in. Well in this case, you need to take a second and read the description of the gem. Gems that talk about resists, are worthless. The majority of gems that are actually worth anything, are gems that are power pools for a lot of characters. So think about that, Int for Casters, Cha for Healers, Dex for Melee, Sta for Tanks. Those 4 stats at least have a chance of selling for 10k on auction if they are crafted. Now that doesnt mean Ill buy your Dex gems for 8k, remember that I had to reach lvl 10 on a tradeskill, im the crafter so expect the better profit margin on items i make to auction, so on those 4 stats, I might spend 4k if Im feeling really generous. But the odds are, Ill find a bunch for 1-3k and just buy those. Then the exceptions to all of the above, are the very very few Ultra Rare gems that actually have desirable stats for a lot of people. Just becuz its ultra-rare doesnt mean its any good! lol... there is(/was after todays update?) a tailoring UR gem that makes Str/Int, obviously no good to a caster. Heartsblood Alloy, obviosuly big for armorers after last update. 20-40k is a reasonable price. Ruby for jewelry is HP+140, 20-40k again. Black Sapphire for jewelry, sta/hp/ar, 20-40k again. Most Emeralds and Diamonds are pretty decent, maybe 10k. Not sure what the desireable armor/weapon gems are, but doubt there is many for those either that you can craft/sell for a decent amount. Maybe someone can help on that?? Anyhow, hope this rough guide helps a few people set more realistic gem prices, make the most of your gem auctions, and buyers can do the same.